


Diva Destruction

by nwking



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwking/pseuds/nwking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a certain British diva joins the rawster, the divas start to change; in many peoples eyes were good things. However, not everyone felt the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diva Destruction

The start of something new?  
Paige was a newcomer to the WWE, she expected people to look down on her as if she were the scum of the earth and she figured out a way to earn their respect. She didn't need it, but she figured if she wanted to make a name for herself, it may be useful for her to make alliances with a few divas on this business.  
..........................................................  
The ref raised the arm of Paige and uttered a silent "well done" Paige and left the ring. AJ Lee stood up and walked menacingly over towards Paige and the whole arena went silent, save a few whispers in the crowd. Then AJ done something that caught Paige off guard; she hugged Paige and then got out of the ring and allowed Paige through the ropes whilst she held them open.  
..........................................................  
"Look, that was pretty good what you've just done out there" muttered AJ as they re-entered the locker room to find it practically empty save a few bits of rubbish and someone in the shower.  
"Thanks, you weren't that bad yourself" Paige returned the gratitude.  
The water from the shower stop and AJ had excused herself claiming that her husband needed an errand running and curtly nodded as she left.   
..........................................................  
Paige returned to placing a few things in her bag from her locker as she figured it would save time later that evening.  
"Hi gorgeous" said behind her stunned Paige back to reality. As it dawned on her who it was, she couldn't believe that she would talk to her. She done a quick glance left and right checking that she was talking to her.   
This earned a chuckle from behind her, "Yeah, there's no one else here and I'm pretty sure there are only four of us who share this room; Yourself, of course, AJ and myself and Brie" Nikki beamed from less than a meter behind Paige.   
Paige had never met Nikki in person before, however she had always respected Nikki Bella and as much as she tried to deny it, she liked Nikki in a way that meant more than friendship. So she turned and faced Nikki and she wasn't ready for what she encountered next.   
Nikki build up her courage whilst Paige faced away from her. She summoned the courage and just as Paige turned she left forward and planted her lips onto the most natural and most beautiful diva on the rawster.  
Paige didn't expect this and resisted the kiss off of the woman of which she had admired for years.   
"What... I... What had just happened?" Paige managed to blurt out. "You don't even know who I am, where I'm from and what I like and don't. You can't just... Aaargh" Paige managed as she walked out of the locker room, leaving a distraught Nikki behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is just a short chapter. However, if liked drop a comment and give ideas on what could happen next. :P


End file.
